


When

by silence_since_silence



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BASE Jumping, Camelot, Castles, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era, Parachutes, Video Cameras, heights, lots of stairs, quoting from a tv show, slightly cracky, thrill seeking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/pseuds/silence_since_silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine giggles. Arthur gets a double dose of adrenaline. Merlin expresses good humor about Arthur’s thrill seeking and then feels joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNINGS:** References to fake character suicide from another fandom / less than tactful mention of appearance of suicide. There is NO suicide in this fic. This is actually meant to be a happy fic. It has a happy ending. However, if this topic is not for you, please AVOID.
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT WORRY OVERMUCH. ALL WILL BE WELL.
> 
> I feel like a total asshole for writing this and sharing it. My mind read “eye contact” and heard Sherlock say “keep your eyes fixed on me” to John, and it all spiraled out from there.
> 
> To guide your interpretation of the beginning part of this story, try to use the knowledge that rl people who find high corners with good visibility like to recreate the scene from _Titanic_ in which Jack shows Rose how to fly using the bow of the ship.
> 
> I really hope nobody thinks I am making light of suicide, because that is a serious topic and ****PLEASE TALK TO SOMEONE**** who you trust if it has been on your mind!!
> 
> Arthur is in the _Sherlock_ fandom.
> 
> Written for [Camelot Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/)

“Merlin, please will you do this for me?”

Arthur stands on top of a thick stone parapet outside of a tower at the top of Camelot castle.

Merlin stands on the pathway beside him.

“Do what?” Merlin asks, though he thinks he knows the answer.

Arthur says, “This fall… I wrote a note. That’s what people do, don’t they? Leave a note?”

“Leave a note _when_?” Merlin demands, though his voice isn’t as steady as he would like it to be.

From below and to the side, Merlin is still able to see the smile at the corner of Arthur’s mouth.

“Goodbye, Merlin. Wait for me,” Arthur says, and then he puts his arms out to the sides and lets his body fall forward.

Merlin leans as far as he can over the wall to watch Arthur’s descent.

-a few seconds later-

Merlin rolls his eyes. _What a drama queen Arthur is_ , he thinks.

Arthur’s chute deployed just fine, and he has already landed in the field behind the castle.

Merlin makes his way down the stairs with the jump instructor. After about twenty minutes, Merlin and the instructor get down to the field. They walk toward Arthur and the group of Merlin’s and Arthur’s friends.

Arthur shouts, “Did you keep your eyes fixed on me, Merlin?” at him when they are close enough to yell to each other. His tone is completely serious, but the delivery is somewhat destroyed by Gwaine giggling visibly in his seat at a picnic table by the trees.

“I may never understand your urge to jump from places that could kill you, Arthur Pendragon,” Merlin replies, “but at least I will always have a record–” –he holds up the video camera like it’s a first place trophy– “–of your insane thrill seeking to show to anyone who doesn’t believe me.”

Arthur starts laughing with residual adrenaline and the thrill of what he has just done. Merlin joins in, and Arthur is doubled over and red-faced by the time Merlin reaches him.

When they calm down, Merlin asks, “What was with the deviation from the script up there? Didn’t want to drop your fancy mobile on the stone?”

“Oh, that,” Arthur says. He shrugs. “Check your pockets.”

“You seriously wrote a note?” Merlin asks, though it’s not a question that is meant to get a reply. He digs his hands into his pockets with the video camera still attached to one hand, but he gets the note out of a back pocket anyway. “A bit overkill for the plan,” he says as he unfolds the note.

It reads:

_Merlin,_

_Any Saturday in October or September – your choice of._

_Your mother’s garden._

_Marry me?_

_All my love,_

_Arthur_

Merlin is silent for half a minute while he stares at the note in apparent shock.

Arthur is staring at him with his eyebrows raised in question when Merlin finally looks up. That, for some reason, is what sets Merlin off laughing.

“‘This _fall_!’ You complete _dork_!” he says.

Arthur smiles just a little, and Merlin laughs even harder. He laughs, that is, until he feels Arthur take his hand to get his attention.

Arthur stands directly in front of Merlin. He looks into Merlin’s eyes and says, “Your answer, please.”

Merlin looks back into Arthur’s eyes. He holds the video camera up between their chests and replies, “We’re going to need a bigger memory card.”

-immediately-

Gwaine punches the air and lets out a “ _whoop!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes at the beginning from _Sherlock_.
> 
> For base jumping reference, I recommend the movie _Last Holiday_.


End file.
